Acechando
by karluca
Summary: Su pasado la atormenta. No sabía con exactitud las razones por las que él la perseguía, pero tenía total e irrevocablemente claro que lo último que deseaba era que la atrapase. Au y leve OoC
1. Acechando

¡Hola! :)

Bueno, ¡aquí traigo mi segundo fanfic y primer sasusaku! jeje xD ettoo.. pues.. debo decir que esto lo escribí hace unos meses para una tarea de literatura y la verdad no tenía pensado subirlo jeje pero luego me decidí y me dije que lo subiría. No perdía nada haciéndolo n_n

**Disclaimer:** Los** personajes de Naruto no me pertencen**, son obra del Grandioso y único Masashi Kishimoto-sama. Si fueran míos hubiese hecho algunos cambios (habría sasusaku, naruhina, shikatema, nejiten, Itachi no hubiese muerto y Asuma tampoco y además borraría la existencia de Karin)

Ahora.. ¡a leer!

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Acechando**

.

.

Huía sin cesar.

Escuchaba el sonido de sus tacos martillar contra el duro y sucio pavimento de la acera que eran acompañados de unos fuertes pasos, que para sus oídos, claramente se podían distinguir a una distancia no muy lejana de ella. Podía sentir como el viento chocaba contra su no muy largo cabello rosáceo desacomodándolo y como unas cuantas gotas de sudor brotaban de su frente y se deslizaban de a poco en poco por el contorno de su pálido rostro, entremezclándose así, con las pequeñas y saladas lágrimas rebeldes que desbordaban de sus verdosos ojos.

Llevaba corriendo un largo rato, mejor dicho, llevaba corriendo desde el momento en que lo vio a _él_ parado en aquel sitio. Como siempre, con su acostumbrada pose arrogante y con aires de superioridad capaz de intimidar a cualquiera que ose enfrentarle. Era evidente que la miraba a ella. Y es que la observaba tan directamente con sus profundos ojos negro carbón mientras acercaba una copa de whisky hacia sus labios en los cuales se podía vislumbrar claramente su inconfundible típica sonrisa de medio lado que le decía en mudas palabras "_te tengo"._

¿Quién diría que se toparía con _él_? ¿Quién diría que la encontraría justo en aquel sitio?

Aquello era… como si la acechara.

Sólo había accedido salir aquel sábado al antro por insistencia de Ino Yamanaka, su mejor amiga de toda la vida y la única junto con Naruto Uzumaki –su otro mejor amigo– que sabía la _verdad_ acerca de lo sucedido con _él_. Y Aunque al principio se había negado rotundamente a asistir terminó accediendo, cuando luego de un largo y muy molesto discurso por parte de Ino acerca de que no hay que vivir la juventud como monjas enclaustradas en un convento ya que ésta no es eterna y que una vez al mes no hace daño salir a divertirse; alegó diciéndole a su amiga que sólo aceptaría ir si iban acompañadas por más personas.

Al instante la Yamanaka voló a gran velocidad hacia su teléfono y realizó unas cuantas llamadas para terminar diciéndole con una enorme sonrisa victoriosa en sus labios que había invitado a Kiba, Hinata, Naruto y Sai. Lo que significaba en otras palabras "Ya no tienes pretextos para negarte".

-Una vez al mes no hace daño- se dijo mentalmente junto con un gran suspiro antes de aceptar la obstinada proposición de su mejor amiga.

Así fue como terminó en aquel lugar.

Relativamente se la estaba pasando bien. En realidad se lo estaba pasando como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía. Al principio estaban reunidos todos en una mesa del lugar platicando, bebiendo y recordando viejas anécdotas sin poder evitar soltar una que otra estruendosa carcajada que le hacía competencia a la alta música que se escuchaba por todo el lugar. A veces llamaban la atención de las mesas vecinas que los miraban con rareza a lo que Kiba les gritaba: ¡¿Qué tanto nos ven, idiotas?. Y soltaba otra carcajada.

Pero aquello no duró mucho. Poco a poco cada uno de los chicos se fueron dispersando dejándola totalmente _sola _en la mesa_. _Estaba llevándose un trago de su bebida a la boca y mirando distraídamente el sitio en busca de algo que la lograse entretener un rato, hasta que su mirada se detuvo en unos conocidos ojos que no perdían detalle alguno de lo que hacía. No pudo evitar formar en su rostro una mueca de espanto y es que aquello era totalmente imposible.

Ya había transcurrido un mes desde la última vez que supo de _él_.

Había transcurrido ya un mes desde que escapó de _él_.

Realmente no contaba con encontrárselo.

Tenía miedo.

¡Claro que tenía miedo!

Sólo_ él_ le producía esa sensación de temor y desosiego.

Por lo que, cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia le dio una rápida mirada al sitio en busca de alguno de sus amigos pero pareciera que habían desaparecido, a excepción de Ino, que se veía más concentrada -como si el mundo se fuera acabar en aquel instante- en devorar con fiereza los labios de su novio Sai a mitad de la pista de baile. En otra ocasión ese acto le hubiese parecido asqueroso y muy típico de su amiga pero ese no era momento de pensar en aquello.

Por impulso se levanto y le entregó su bebida –sabrá Kami a quien– y sin previo aviso huyó de ahí lo más rápido que le dieron sus piernas dejando abandonado su bolso en la mesa donde se suponía estaban todos.

-Tonta- pensó, cuando se halló fuera de ese sitio y descartó la posibilidad de tomar un taxi, puesto que, en su bolso se encontraba su billetera.

Tenía que llegar corriendo a su hogar, ya que, regresar de nuevo a aquel lugar implicaba el dar la vuelta y dar marcha atrás lo que significaría toparse de frente con _él_. Pero también la soledad fantasmal que exponían las calles aminoraban las posibilidades de salvación que muy en el fondo todavía conservaba dentro de su interior y que eran contradecidos por la cercanía de los pasos.

Cada vez lo escuchaba acercarse más y más y cada vez más sentía como sus agotadas piernas empezaban a mostrar signos de que en cualquier segundo flaquearían y la harían perder estrepitosamente el equilibrio haciéndola caer. Permitiéndole a _él_ alcanzarla. Cada vez la desesperación la invadía más y más y el incesante sonido de pisadas tras ella se acercaban. Era únicamente cuestión de minutos o segundos para que _él_ lograra atraparla. Su casa –la cual compartía con su mejor amiga- todavía se encontraba a unos aproximadamente cinco minutos de distancia.

De repente, sintió una fuerte mano agarrando todo el contorno de su delgado y débil brazo derecho con violencia haciéndola gemir del dolor y espanto y obligándola a detenerse completamente mientras la volteaba con total brusquedad hacia _él_.

-¡NOO!- gritó agudamente mientras cerraba los ojos con ímpetu.

Quería creer que todo aquello que le sucedía en ese momento no era más que otra de sus tantas pesadillas acerca de _él _y que como siempre, al abrir los ojos lo único que encontraría sería su oscura habitación alumbrada por la pequeña y única ventana que había ahí.

-La realidad es otra- pensó aún con los ojos cerrados mientras intentaba librarse de la mano de su captor. Lo golpeaba con el brazo que aún le quedaba libre con todo lo que tenía de fuerza –la cual no era mucha- pero aun así éste parecía no inmutarse en lo absoluto.

Ella forcejeaba y mantenía sus ojos cerrados pensando en lo inevitable de la situación, cierto tiempo hubiera dado todo por estar junto a _él_, pero ahora… ahora lo daría todo por librarse definitivamente de él. Muy en el fondo sabía que eso era imposible.

Él jamás la dejaría marcharse. Él mismo se lo había dicho en incontables ocasiones observándola penetrantemente con su turbia y aterradora mirada. En aquel entonces para ella eso significaba en otras palabras un "Te Amo" de parte del chico. Sentía todo su rostro empapado por las incontrolables lágrimas desbordantes que resbalaban de sus cerrados ojos y recorrían sus sonrosadas mejillas producto del vano esfuerzo de escapar.

Cada una de esas lágrimas que rodaban por su rostro simbolizaban todos aquellos amargos, dolorosos y tristes recuerdos junto con los pocos llenos de dicha que aquel descorazonado sujeto le hizo vivir. Era irónico como la persona que más había amado en este mundo fuera la persona que mas la había hecho infeliz.

-¡Sakura!

La voz de su _agresor_ consiguió alejar de sus pensamientos esos terribles recuerdos y detener los inútiles esfuerzos de ella por librarse de las garras de _él_. Sintió como todo el miedo y desesperación que recorría cada nervio de su cuerpo carcomiéndola detenerse de golpe. Y es que… la voz. Esa voz que acababa de escuchar, la voz que acababa de pronunciar su nombre, era muy diferente a la de _él_. Esa voz era cálida y denotaba la preocupación que sentía hacia ella.

No podía ser de _él_. No lo era. Definitivamente no era _su_ voz. La de _él_ era fría, arrogante, sin emoción. La voz de la persona frente a ella no tenía semejanza alguna con la voz de _**Sasuke**_.

Y si… Tal vez su mente la estaba engañando queriendo evitar la verdad del asunto y si en realidad era la voz de _**Sasuke**_.

Necesitaba revelar aquel misterio.

Se armó de valor para finalmente abrir sus ojos y comprobar quien era el sujeto que le tenía agarrado con fuerza su brazo. Cuando los tuvo abiertos al fin, se inundó de una gigantesca paz y alivio al observar aquella figura que tanto conocía, poseedora de una hermosa cabellera rubia junto a unos preciosos ojos azulinos teñidos de una feroz preocupación mientras movía su boca emitiendo palabras que realmente no estaba escuchando en lo más mínimo.

Es que… Con sólo verlo a _él_, a su mejor amigo, todo rastro de preocupación se desvaneció y se fue con las últimas lágrimas que sus ojos derramaban.

-¡Contesta! ¿Por qué demonios saliste de ese modo? Ni siquiera llevas tu bolso. Si Hinata-chan no te hubiese visto cuando saliste, sabrá Kami hacia donde te dirigirías en estos momentos.- le reprochaba su rubio amigo.

-Lo siento Naruto.- atinó a decir ella pasado unos cuantos minutos.

- Aparte, parecía como si estuvieras huyendo de mí, corrías como desquiciada Saku…

-Lo vi.- le interrumpió la ojijade.

Naruto sabía todo sobre ese asunto por lo que no pasó mucho para que el chico entendiera a lo que se refería su amiga e hizo lo único que podía hacer, la atrajo hacia si y la abrazó con fuerza queriéndole transmitir su calidez y comenzó a susurrarle suavemente palabras de apoyo.

-Tranquila Sakura-chan, estoy aquí contigo y no pienso abandonarte en lo absoluto. Todo estará bien, no tienes porque preocuparte.- le decía el chico en su oído aunque sabía que no era mas que una vil mentira para calmar a su amiga.- Te acompañaré a casa.

-Naruto, gracias.- articuló segundos después con toda la sinceridad del mundo mientras tomaba su mano y se dirigían rumbo al hogar de ella.

Tal vez esta noche pueda dormir tranquila, aunque…

Sabía que no podría huir eternamente de él. Sabía que él siempre la buscaría. Sabía que él siempre la encontraría. Sabía que pronto lo vería de nuevo… pero por ahora prefería retrasar lo inevitable.

.

.

.

No muy lejos de ahí, detrás de un poste de luz se podía vislumbrar a un chico de mirada oscura y penetrante observar detenidamente hacia donde se encontraba la chica de cabellos rosados.

-Hmp. Nada te alejará de mí, ni siquiera tú.- pronunció mientras formaba en su rostro una sádica sonrisa.- Sólo… espera por mí, Sakura.

No faltaba mucho… pronto la atraparía.

* * *

><p>Bueno... espero que les haya gustado :D<p>

La verdad he pensado en que tal vez debería colgar un par de capítulos más para explicar el porqué Sasuke la busca, pero no estoy del todo segura si hacerlo o no jejej

Agradecería que dejen reviews. Me encuentro abierta a cualquer tipo de crítica para así corregir errores porque como se habrán dado cuenta soy nueva :) a parte me sirve de aliento para seguir escribiendo.

Muchas gracias por entrar y leer!

Nos leemos.


	2. Paranoia

**¡hola! :)**

Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, he decidido continuar con este fic que inicialmente iba a ser sólo un one-shot... al leer sus comentarios diciendo que lo continuara para explicar la razón por la que Sasuke perseguía a Sakura, me animé y decidí continuarlo. Por eso espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra del único, grandioso e inigualable Masashi Kishimoto-sama. De ser míos hubiera realizado una infinidad de cambios a la historias -.- (ya saben... SasuSaku, Naruhina, una Karin muerta, Itachi, Asuma y Jiraya no hubiesen muerto, etc, etc, etc,)

**Advertencias:** No lo sé aun -.-u

Sin mas distracciones... ¡A leer!

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_**Paranoia**_

.

.

**Capítulo 2:** Paranoia.

.

_Abrió un poco los ojos y lo primero que vio fue un blanco techo que daba entender que se encontraba acostada en un suelo por lo que tuvo que levantarse. Se sentía un poco mareada. Se dio cuenta que se localizaba dentro de una pulcra habitación de cuatro paredes color crema, podía ver la puerta que se hallaba a su lado, las estanterías repletas de gruesos libros de todos los tamaños, unos cuantos cuadros junto con lo que parecían ser los diplomas enmarcados de alguien, un gran escritorio con algunos papeles revueltos. Estaba un poco desorientada._

_Pudo vislumbrar a lo lejos a lado de un asiento que se hallaba tirado, algo que le llamó la atención. Lo que veían sus ojos era el cuerpo inerte de un hombre recostado en el suelo y que se encontraba rodeado de un espeso líquido rojo que reconoció como ¿sangre?. Abrió completamente los ojos ante tal horroroso cuadro ¿Qué había sucedido en este sitio?_

_-¡Oh por Kami!- se escapó involuntariamente de su boca._

_Y es que aquel sujeto se encontraba… muerto._

_Se hallaba totalmente desconcertada._

_Sabía por instinto que debía abandonar esa habitación, mejor dicho, sabía que debía de huir lo más pronto posible de ese sitio porque era totalmente consciente de que si alguien llegase abrir la puerta y viera el lugar, especialmente el cuerpo, pensaría lo peor. Y a pesar de que sabía todo es, no pudo evitar no escuchar a sus instintos._

_Su maldita y molesta curiosidad le impedía abandonar el lugar._

_Necesitaba saber quién era la persona que se hallaba muerta. Algo le decía que tenía que saberlo. Importaba poco si lo conociera o no pero tenía que lo que no dudó mucho en avanzar un par de pasos hasta llegar lo suficientemente cerca para lograr distinguir el rostro del cadáver. _

_Pudo observar que la sangre no sólo formaba un charco alrededor del cuerpo, sino que también estaba esparcida por todo el atuendo del sujeto, además podía distinguir que había sido apuñalado varias veces en toda la parte del torso ¿Qué persona sería capaz de hacer algo como eso? Fue recorriendo con la vista la silueta del hombre hasta llegar a su rostro y reconoció una cabellera azabache con unos profundos ojos negros… sin vida._

_Sus verdes ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas._

_No podía ser. Ese hombre… ese sujeto… se parecía a…_

_._

_._

El sonido de algo quebrándose contra el suelo la obligó a abrir con violencia los ojos.

Se sentó rápidamente, sentía su rostro un poco sudado y los ojos ligeramente empañados a causa de las lágrimas que estaban a punto de derramarse. Aún no podía creer lo que vio.

Todo eso no había sido más que otro sueño. ¡Otra horrible pesadilla! ¡Ya era la segunda vez que lo soñaba!. Pero aun así, no podía quitarse de la cabeza la espantosa imagen de aquel sujeto muerto.

A diferencia de la primera vez, en esta ocasión sí pudo llegar a ver el rostro de la víctima y estaba prácticamente convencida de que la persona que se hallaba ahí era él, Sasuke. Es decir, ¿Qué otra persona más podría ser? Sólo podía ser él. No conocía a otra persona que se pareciera al hombre de su pesadilla –a excepción de Sai, pero se encontraba segura a un cien por ciento de que no era él- además, el protagonista de gran parte de sus más horrorosas pesadillas siempre era Sasuke, aunque en las demás ocasiones nunca lo había soñado de esa forma... muerto.

Un escalofrío recorrió cada célula de su cuerpo al recordar la imagen de él sin vida. Al instantes su corazón se aceleró y dio un vuelco.

-Supongo que después de todo, jamás desearía verlo muerto.- pronunció en voz susurrante la pelirrosa con algo de melancolía en ésta mientras volteaba su blanquecino rostro hacia la ventana. Ya era de día. Era hora de levantarse, tenía que ir a trabajar aunque no tuviese ganas.

Con pereza se levantó de la cama y salió de su habitación para ir a la cocina, tenía hambre. Sentía sus músculos mas tensos que de costumbre; al llegar a su objetivo vio a Ino de espaldas a ella diciendo algo como "Me gustaba ese plato" mientras arrojaba al tacho de basura los restos de lo que supone, debió haber sido un plato. Así que ese había sido el ruido que la despertó. En cierta forma se lo agradecía un poco.

-Buenos días.- dijó la ojijade haciéndose presente para su amiga.

-¿Buenos días?.- preguntó con sarcasmo.

La pelirrosa rodó los ojos y caminó hacia la nevera. La Yamanaka continuó hablando.

-Buenas tardes deberías decir ¿Acaso no te has tomado la molestia de mirar la hora, querida amiga frentona? Son las doce del día.- terminó de reprochar la rubia con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro y siguiendo con los ojos a su amiga.

-Lo siento, anoche me acosté tarde.- articuló la pelirrosa a modo de defensa pasando unos segundos mientras rebuscaba que comer.

-Después andas diciendo que soy yo la que duerme hasta altas horas del día.- exclamó la Yamanaka aun sonriendo.

-Porque es la verdad, cerda.- contraatacó la ojijade sacando algo para cocinar.

Ya había pasado una semana desde el incidente en el antro, cuando lo vio. Aquella noche Naruto la acompañó hasta su casa y dijo que estaría con ella hasta que lograra dormirse y como era Naruto se quedó hasta que pudo conciliar el sueño. Al día siguiente, luego de una horrenda pesadilla con él, recibió un par de reproches por parte de Ino por haberla abandonado –nótese el sarcasmo- y haber dejado su bolso tirado, el cual no trajo.

Por lo que tuvo que contarle el motivo de su inesperada huida.

_/FLASHBACK/_

_-¡Me estás jodiendo!- exclamo su amiga totalmente sorprendida._

_-Yo también me quede sorprendida cuando lo vi ahí. No me creía que me buscaría y encontrase tan rápido.- comentó a su rubia amiga._

_-Tal vez lo pudiste confundir con otro sujeto.- trató de encontrarle otra explicación._

_-Jamás lo confundiría. Era él.- contradijo a su amiga._

_-Tú sabes que en este mundo abundan los pelinegros de ojos oscuros. Pudo haber sido otra persona, piénsalo.- volvió a decir la Yamanaka._

_-Te digo que era él, Ino. A parte me miraba a mí, fijamente.- exclamó molesta por el escepticismo de su amiga.- ¿Qué otra prueba más buscas? ¿Acaso quieres que te muestre fotos? porque si es así debo decirte que entre el momento que lo vi y mi monumental escapatoria no tuve tiempo de tomarle._

_-Pero escucha, quizá simplemente era una persona parecida a Sasuke y como lo que te pasó con él fue reciente pudiste simplemente confundirlo e imaginarte todo.- intentó explicarle a la pelirrosa._

_-Entonces en otras palabras me estás diciendo que ando paranoica.- expresó aun más molesta._

_-¡Por supuesto que no!... bueno, tal vez un poco. Pero es totalmente normal. Piensa que lo tuyo con él no término en los mejores términos y temes volverle a ver.- paró un par de segundos.- Además recuerda que también llevabas un par de tragos encima._

_La pelirrosa soltó un gran suspiro._

_-Puede que tengas algo de razón, pero también sé que estoy segura de lo que vi.- terminó por decir la ojijade ya más calmada._

_-¿Qué tal si mejor olvidamos ya eso? No sacamos nada discutiéndolo, sólo amargarnos.- propuso la chica rubia.- Piensa que es un nuevo día y que los pajaritos están cantando por alguna parte._

_La Haruno río un poco por el cambio de tema. Sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones._

_-Además frentona, este hermoso y sensual cuerpo reclama por alimento que lo haga lucir aun más sexy.- añadió finalmente mientras le guiñaba un ojo._

_-Eres una cerda, Ino._

_/FIN FLASHBACK/_

Aquella semana pasó sin ningún contratiempo, en realidad fue una semana de lo más normal. Se levantaba, salía hacia la universidad aunque dentro de poco empezaría con sus pasantías, almorzaba en un restaurant del lugar, se dirigía a trabajar a la cafetería que quedaba cerca de la zona y luego regresaba a casa. Todo tan normal y sin problemas. Pero seguía sin encontrarse tranquila, seguía con la idea de que Sasuke se hallaba siguiendo cada uno de sus pasos. Había veces en las cuales se sentía observada y volteaba con pánico el rostro para no encontrar a absolutamente nadie pero la sensación persistía de lo mas agobiante y su piel se estremecía ante esa causa.

Toda la semana tuvo pesadillas con él y hubo veces en los que se levantaba de madrugada con el rostro completamente perlado en sudor y repleta de saladas lágrimas en el rostro. Llegó a considerar muy seriamente las palabras de Ino. Tal vez sí estaba un poco paranoica, pero no quitaba el hecho de que estaba segura de lo que vio.

Debería simplemente olvidar el asunto, dejar el asunto en el pasado, como todo. El tenerlo presente sólo significaba el seguir atormentándose a si misma y por Kami que era consciente de eso. Era tremendamente fácil decirlo pero llevarlo a cabo era totalmente difícil de realizar.

Tan sumergida en sus pensamientos estaba que no escuchó lo que Ino le decía.

-¡Frente de marquesina!.- llamó su amiga por enésima vez.

-¿Ah? Disculpa, ¿Qué decías?.- preguntó una vez salido de su trance mientras terminaba de comer.

-¿Al menos escuchaste algo de lo que te dije?.- increpó la Yamanka un poco indignada.

La pelirrosa se sonrojo levemente.

-Tsk. Te dije que esta noche me quedaré con Sai.- comenzó a decirle, de nuevo- Me invitó a ver unas películas que compró pero dijo que primero quería que fuéramos a su habitación para hacer el…

-No me des exceso de información. No deseo escuchar las cosas pervertidas que van a hacer tú y Sai.- interrumpió rápidamente dirigiéndose a la cocina con los platos.

La Yamanaka esbozó una sonrisa traviesa seguida de una fuerte carcajada.

-Aquí la única pervertida eres tú.- continuó riendo.- Lo único que va a hacer es el retrato que prometió que haría de mí junto su ventana, ya te lo comenté el otro día es que su ventana tiene una vista espectacular.- contó con mofa.- y también dijo que me mostraría los cuadros que piensa exhibir en la galería la otra semana y bueno lo que pase después es cosa nuestra.- finalizo guiñándole el ojo a la Haruno que se encontaba roja de la vergüenza.

-Si, si, si, como sea.- decidió que lo mejor sería cambiar de tema.- mejor me iré a arreglar, mi turno empieza dentro de un rato y no quiero llegar tarde.- dijo caminando hacia el baño.

-Como tú digas, frentona pervertida.- se mofó.

-Callate, puerca.

.

*.-.*.-.*.-.*

.

-¡Pedido para la mesa ocho!

-Voy.- exclamó mientras llevaba un café y el especial de la casa a su respectiva mesa.

Ya era de esperarse que el sitio se llenara los fines de semana, principalmente los día sábados. Pero justo aquel día. Sí justo aquel maldito día, que no deseaba hacer absolutamente más que llegar a su casa y tirarse al sofá a ver películas hasta que sus ojos no puedan más, tenía que estar abarrotado de gente de todo tipo. Se encontraba mortalmente fatigada, por suerte su turno estaba a punto de culminar y lo mejor de todo es que por fin recibía su paga. Aquello era lo único que había evitado que se diera contra el vidrio del local o cayese desmayada.

Después de atender un par de clientes más, se fue rumbo a los vestuarios a cambiarse para luego pasarse por el despacho de su jefe por su adorado premio. Cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta alguien se le adelantó desde el otro lado, era un compañero de trabajo que le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa a modo de despedida. Sonrió también a modo de despedida. Tocó un par de veces haciéndose presente. Al fin recibiría el sobre con todo el esfuerzo del mes.

Le cayó como un balde de agua fría cuando su jefe dijo que le pagaría el lunes porque acababa de pagarle el salario a otro empleado –el que se topó en la puerta- y se había quedado sin efectivo.

-Lo siento, señorita Haruno.

Rechinó los dientes totalmente frustrada para finalmente soltar un suspiro de resignación. Aquel no era uno de sus mejores días. Se despidió de su jefe con un "no importa, el lunes será" y abandonó el sitio con el rostro levemente ensombrecido.

Al salir de su trabajo miró hacia el cielo. Todavía era de día, pero no faltaba mucho para el anochecer faltaban veinte minutos para las siete, ya se podía distinguir un poco la oscuridad en el cielo y también se diferenciaban una negruzcas nubes que anunciaba que en breve llovería. Debía darse prisa, lo último que le faltaba es que a medio camino le cogiera un aguacero.

De repente, sintió que alguien la observaba. Eso hizo que notoriamente se estremeciera con un escalofrío.

Comenzó a caminar.

-Tranquilízate.- se dijo mentalmente pero unas pisadas atrás de ella hizo que ignorara ese pensamiento.

Aceleró un poco el paso.

-¿Sakura-chan?.- una suave y tímida voz la obligó a detenerse.

Al voltearse se encontró con los preciosos ojos perlas de Hinata que la miraba expectante.

-Creo que después de todo si estoy paranoica.- pensó la ojijade.

-Hola Hinata ¿Cómo así por aquí?.- y es que la ojiperla no era mucho de salir sola.

-Etto…- se sonrojo levemente.- e-es que estaba en la biblioteca... buscando un libro que pidieron en clase… y que no tenía en casa y cuando venía de regreso t-te vi mirando el cielo.- terminó de contar la chica tartamudeando un poco en el proceso y alcanzando a la Haruno. Siempre fue muy tímida.

-Ahh…- fue lo único que atinó a decir pasado unos segundos mientras continuaba su camino junto a la ojiperla.

-Etto…no t-te lo tomes a mal… pero has estado un poco extraña.- confesó su amiga preocupada pasado un par de segundos.

-No, no pasa nada. Sólo tuve un día un poco ajetreado.- se excusó rápidamente.

-N-no me refería a sólo hoy… sino desde que llegaste de Tokyo siempre que te v-veo.- dudó un poco antes de continuar.- tu mirada refleja temor c-como si en cualquier momento te fuera a suceder algo.- terminó de decir con dolorosa preocupación en sus perlados ojos.

-Perdona… no lo sabía.- se disculpó sintiéndose responsable.

-No t-tienes porque disculparte, Sakura-chan. Sólo que no deseo verte así… el otro día.- empezó a relatar.- cuando saliste de esa forma… me asusté m-mucho… tenías el mismo rostro de aquella vez c-cuando…

-¡No lo digas!.- interrumpió rápidamente mientras se detenía de golpe con los ojos empañados. Lo último que deseaba en esos momentos era acordarse de eso.

-P-perdón… y-yo no quería… d-discúlpame, p-por favor.- apresuró a decir Hinata totalmente arrepentida, aquello era uno de los temas que la pelirrosa nunca tocaba.

-Está bien. No te preocupes.- dijo tratando de brindarle una sonrisa, la cual no fue muy convincente.

Hinata sonrió tampoco muy convincente pero sabía que no debía seguir hablando de eso. Volvieron de nueva cuenta a retomar su camino, esta vez en completo silencio.

Al llegar a la casa de Sakura, la ojiperla dijo:

S-si… en algún momento necesitas hablar con alguien…no dudes es llamarme, no importa lo que sea. Siempre te extenderé la mano en pos de ayuda.- la pelirrosa sonrió sinceramente.

-Eres una gran amiga, gracias.- expresó ante las palabras dichas por la ojiperla. Ella siempre estaba al pendiente de los demás.

-No hay de qué. N-nos vemos, Sakura-chan.- dando media vuelta.

-Nos vemos después, Hinata.- dijo la ojijade cerrando la puerta de la residencia.

Hinata le había alegrado un poco el día.

Con ese pensamiento se dirigió a la sala dispuesta a prender la luz. Pero cayó en cuenta de algo que por la despedida de su amiga no había notado.

Las luz de la sala y cocina se encontraban encendidas.

Su corazón empezó a acelerarse ligeramente.

Ino dijo que se quedaría con Sai. Entonces, ¿Por qué estaban encendidas las luces? Tal vez y su amiga las dejó encendidas para evitar dejar la casa en penumbras o estaba tan emocionada cuando se fue donde Sai que olvidó apagar esas luces.

Sinceramente dudaba que fueran alguna de esas dos razones, pero prefería aferrarse a esas estúpidas explicaciones a tener que toparse con algo mucho peor.

Lentamente dio un par de pasos tratando de calmarse, pero su intento se fue por el drenaje cuando vio una sombra que salía desde el pasillo que daban hacia las habitaciones dirigiéndose hacia donde ella se encontraba.

Su corazón se aceleró dolorosamente. Quería huir pero en ese preciso instante su cuerpo no respondía, se hallaba presa del miedo.

Lo último que alcanzó a ver fue una cabellera azabache y un par de inescrutables ojos oscuros antes de que todo a su alrededor se nublara y cayera de estrépito contra el frío suelo.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>¿Les gustó? Espero que sí.<p>

Bueno... mmm... después de pensarlo todo este tiempo acerca de lo que sucederá en un futuro con la historia, he llegado a... nada. Tampoco así jejej XD Sólo sé que no quiero hacer el fic tan convencional, y sí, se me ocurrió algo que me agradó de sobremanera pero que aún no estoy del todo segura si lo pondré o no. Lo que sí puedo asegurar es que el fic no tendrá más de 5 o 6 capítulos.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, en lo personal, hubo un no sé que -en realidad no sé- que no me gustó jejeje.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que dejaron reviews en el primer capítulo animándome a continuar. :) Estoy realmente feliz de que les haya gustado.

Agradezco sinceramente que se hayan tomado la molestia de leer este capítulo.

Estoy abierta a cualquier tipo de críticas, opiniones e insultos hacia mí. Y si consideran que la historia en proceso merece reviews, les estaría aún más agradecida y feliz. Recuerden que los reviews nos animan a seguir escribiendo.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!

Bye! ;)


	3. Soledad

¡Hola a todos! :D

Espero no haber tardado muchito en actualizar jejeje aquí les traje el tercer capítulo del fic que lo escribí con lágrimas de sangre y a base de maltratos (ok.. olviden eso último).

Muchísimas gracias a los que dejaron reviews el capítulo anterior, me animaron mucho ^^ y de antemano les agradezco que se tomen la molestia de leer :)

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra del único, grandioso e inigualable Masashi Kishimoto-sama. De ser míos hubiera realizado una infinidad de cambios a la historias -.- (ya saben... SasuSaku, Naruhina, una Karin muerta, Itachi, Asuma y Jiraya no hubiesen muerto, etc, etc, etc,)

**Advertencias: **muerte, lenguaje un poquitín fuerte y violación implícita.

Sin más distracciones... ¡A leer!

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Soledad**

.

**Capítulo 3:** Soledad

.

Todo a su alrededor era únicamente inmensa oscuridad, no podía distinguir absolutamente nada, sólo más y más oscuridad; se percibía también como la soledad ocupaba el trono y se autoproclamaba reina del sitio. Como odiaba todo aquello, realmente lo odiaba. Pero ya estaba acostumbrada a estar sola, porque así lo quiso ella misma.

Desde que era muy niña la soledad se ha convertido en su eterna compañera, una no grata compañera. La conoció el día en que sus padres fallecieron, aquella monstruosa noche ¿Quién pensaría que lo que comenzó siendo un día cualquiera se convertiría en el inicio de lo que sería su infelicidad? A partir de ese día cambió drásticamente su actitud, sus "amigos" paulatinamente comenzaron a distanciarse de ella hasta tacharla y acusarla de bicho raro, se convirtió en una incomprendida. La única que permaneció a su lado fue Ino, ella fue la única amiga de verdad que hizo en aquellos días. Y claro que también Naruto, pero él llegó un par de años más tarde.

.

Un punzante dolor en la cabeza retuvo sus pensamientos. Empezó a escuchar unos leves murmullos, no lograba identificarlos. Quiso abrir los ojos, pero éstos le pesaban enormemente.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos en los cuales podía escuchar como el volumen de las voces crecía y hacían el más sencillo identificarlos, pero seguía sin dar con ellos. No sabe de dónde, pero saco fuerzas para finalmente abrir los ojos; en un inicio sin distinguir nada, ya no había oscuridad pero ahora todo era borroso.

Cuando por fin pudo enfocar su vista en algo concreto, vislumbró a una Ino a su lado que la miraba con preocupación e inquietud.

-¿Qu- qué… pasó? –preguntó la ojijade con voz dificultosa y rasposa.

-No lo sé. Cuando salí a la sala estabas inconsciente. –respondió maternalmente.

Se quedó un momento procesando la información dada por su amiga intentando recordar lo ocurrido, hasta que a su mente acudió…

.

_/ FLASHBACK / _

_Lentamente dio un par de pasos tratando de calmarse, pero su intento se fue por el drenaje cuando vio una sombra que salía desde el pasillo que daban hacia las habitaciones dirigiéndose hacia donde ella se encontraba._

_Su corazón se aceleró dolorosamente. Quería huir pero en ese preciso instante su cuerpo no respondía, se hallaba presa del miedo._

_Lo último que alcanzó a ver fue una cabellera azabache y un par de inescrutables ojos oscuros antes de que todo a su alrededor se nublara y cayera de estrépito contra el frío suelo._

_/ FIN FLASHBACK /_

.

Estaba aun más confundida.

-Yo… -habló atropelladamente.

-Qué bueno que al fin despiertas, feíta. –giró su rostro hacia donde provenía esa voz conocida – estaba a punto de echar agua en tu feo rostro para ver si despertabas –terminó enseñándole el vaso y sonriendo con su acostumbrada falsa sonrisa.

-¡Sai! –retó la rubia – ignóralo, está bromeando. El vaso era para mí –dijo regresando su azulina mirada a la ojijade.

-¿Qué haces aun aquí? -preguntó Sakura desorientada.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mí, Ino-sama -imitando la voz de la pelirrosa – De nada frentona. Tú sabes que para eso están las amigas –se contestó sarcásticamente.

-Ino…

-Sai estaba esperando que recogiera un par de cosas para irnos. Cuando estaba por terminar oímos la puerta, supusimos que eras tú y Sai salió para joderte o algo así le alcancé a escuchar. De repente escuché como si alguien hubiese caído, salí para ver que había pasado y tú ya estabas desmayada.

-Cuando salí y me viste simplemente caíste desmayada –dijo Sai encogiéndose de hombros.

Todo había sido simplemente producto de sus nervios -pensó la ojijade tranquilizándose.

-Frentona, ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Ehh…sí.

La verdad era que seguía con el punzante dolor de cabeza en aumento, se sentía mareada con unas terribles ganas de vomitar y sus músculos de los brazos y piernas se encontraban adoloridos y ligeramente entumecidos. Pero no deseaba ni tenía la más mínima intención de arruinarles la noche preocupándolos en vano.

-¿Segura? –insistió la rubia.

-Sí. Solamente necesito descansar un poco y quedaré como nueva.

-Si tú lo dices…

-Por cierto Ino, ¿Pagaste la renta? Lo último que necesito es que venga el señor a querer botarnos del departamento. –preguntó desviando el tema mientras dificultosamente se ponía en pie.

La Yamanaka titubeó un poco antes de contestar.

-Sí. Lo pagué después de que saliste al trabajo.

-Más te valía o si no te aniquilaba y Sai quedaría solterito, Yamanaka Ino. –amenazó con un atisbo de burla- ahora sólo me queda advertirles que no se madruguen. –dirgiéndose al pasillo.

-Sí, mi generala. –contestó su rubia amiga soltando una carcajada.

Cuando entró a su habitación soltó un gran y sonoro suspiro. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, el dolor se le hacía insoportable. Se acercó a la mesita de noche junto a su cama y sacó un par de pastillas para alivianar el dolor de cabeza e inmediatamente se las llevó a la boca sin siquiera tomar una gota de agua.

Volvió a suspirar sonoramente y se echó encima de la cama posando su no muy larga melena rosácea sobre el filo de la almohada a esperar que le mermara un poco el dolor. Pasó un largo rato en el que se dedicó exclusivamente a inspeccionar el techo blanquecino, que debido a la noche a penas se conseguía distinguir; escuchaba como afuera llovía con algo de vigor. A su mente acudió el recuerdo de aquella pesadilla haciendo que su cuerpo reaccionara mediante un escalofrío. Automáticamente se sentó y decidió que era tiempo de comer algo. El dolor había disminuido considerablemente.

Abandonó su habitación parsimoniosamente y cuando llegó a la sala se fijó que ya no había absolutamente nadie en el lugar, de seguro Ino y Sai debieron ya de marcharse. Le restó importancia y fue rumbo a la cocina a prepararse algo; una vez hubo hecho algo que calmase su estómago, un par de tostadas y jugo del día anterior, se dirigió de nuevo a la sala a comer disfrutando de la televisión en el proceso. Así se quedó por unas dos horas hasta que finalizó la película que estaba mirando dejándole un sabor amargo, puesto que la protagonista no lograba quedarse con el chico que amaba y moría de soledad.

La pelirrosa se levantó del sofá y fue a dejar los trastes a la cocina. Luego, se marchó a su habitación nuevamente a tratar de conciliar el sueño. Estaba cansada, pero no tenía absolutamente nada de sueño.

Nuevamente se echó en su suave cama y volvió a observar el blanquecino techo, intentó cerrar los ojos y entregarse a Morfeo sin conseguir éxito alguno. Volteó su rostro a la mesita de noche junto a su cama y observó la hora, eran cuarto para las doce. Suspiró inaudible y deprimida de su imposibilidad para dormir, encaminó su verdosa mirada en las fotografías a un lado del reloj buscando un distractor.

En la primera, estaban Ino, Hinata y ella en el día de su graduación, las tres estaban deslumbrantes vestidas para ese día especial y con sus diplomas en las manos que era el premio de tantos años de esfuerzos y malas noches. Aquel fue verdaderamente uno de los mejores días de toda su existencia, a pesar de lo mal que la había pasado gracias a los maltratos que recibía por parte de la mayoría de sus ex compañeros consiguió salir por fin de esa prisión graduándose con honores y con un brillante futuro por delante como le decía su tía.

A lado derecho de esa fotografía se encontraba otra que fue tomada dos años antes años antes de aquel gran suceso. Había sido tomada en un día de campo que realizó el hospital donde trabajaba como doctora su tía Tsunade, en ese entonces ella era su tutora… y su madre. En la foto estaban su Tía Tsunade sonriendo mientras abrazaba cariñosamente a su esposo, Jiraya, y junto a ellos estaban ella con una expresión levemente animada y a su lado con una contagiosa sonrisa que derrochaba alegría Naruto, ahijado de Jiraya, se hizo cargo de él cuando Naruto apenas era un bebé puesto que sus padres habían perdido la vida en un accidente automovilístico, a pesar de ese desafortunado incidente en su vida él siempre demostró ser muy feliz por el mero hecho de existir… a diferencia de ella.

Por último posó su vista en la última fotografía que había en la mesita. En ésta aparecían sus padres. Eran de sus padres y ella, cuando todavía todo era felicidad y amor; recordaba perfectamente ese día, fue tomada el día de su cumpleaños número ocho. No habían organizado una gran fiesta, sólo habían invitado a la Tía Tsunade y a otros cuantos más allegados a la familia. Su papá y mamá estaban a cada uno de sus lados abrazándola y sonriendole tiernamente mientras que ella se hallaba con una gigantesca sonrisa dibujada en sus pequeños labios observando el pastel con las ocho velitas encendidas.

La nostalgia invadió su ser haciéndole revivir otros momentos alegres y marcados de su niñez hasta detenerse en el de la muerte de sus padres…

_._

_/ FLASHBACK /_

_Estaba una pequeña pelirrosa de nueve años de edad con sus sonrojadas mejillas encharcadas abrazada fuertemente a su madre observando como su padre se enfrentaba contra uno de los sujetos que esa noche habían invadido la residencia Haruno. Eran dos, uno que era con el que luchaba su progenitor y el otro, no muy lejos, registrando todo a su paso. _

_-¡Salgan de aquí! –gritó su padre al tiempo en el que el primer sujeto sacaba un arma._

_-Papi… -murmuró siendo arrastrada por su madre a una de los dormitorios._

_-Ve por ellas. –el segundo hombre dejó lo que estaba haciendo para ir tras ellas con una mirada extraña._

_Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue el sonido hueco de un disparo impactando contra el cuerpo de alguien. Lo último que Sakura alcanzó a ver antes de que su madre cerrara con brusquedad la puerta de la habitación fue como su papá se doblaba de rodillas cayendo en el suelo y como en cámara lenta de su boca empezaba a descender un fino hilillo carmesí._

_De repente se sentía asfixiada con la respiración entrecortada, sus sollozos se incrementaron notoriamente y no podía parar de temblar. Escuchaba los pasos del segundo hombre acercándose hasta detenerse al pie de la puerta y como comenzaba a forzarla. Los nervios de ambas mujeres se pusieron de puntas._

_-Sakura, escóndete –le ordenó su madre oponiendo resistencia a abrir._

_Sakura corrió a esconderse debajo de la cama justo en el momento en el que el ladrón abría de sopetón la puerta que mandó un par de metros a su mamá._

_-Miren que agradable sorpresa. –exclamó con sorna – una bella damisela en apuros._

_-Aléjese de aquí. –gritó la mujer cogiendo una lámpara como arma._

_-O sino qué… ¿Me lastimarás? –continuó mofándose y se acercó dos pasos – si cooperas y haces lo que te ordeno hasta nos podríamos divertir juntos –recorrió lujuriosamente el cuerpo de su madre._

_La Haruno mayor arrojó el objeto como única defensa contra el hombre mandándolo estrepitosamente al piso._

_-¡Vámonos! –automáticamente Sakura salió de su escondite._

_Su madre no había dado más de tres pasos cuando el malhechor se levantó y arremetió contra ella._

_-¡Maldita perra! –profirió echando chispas – yo que pensaba divertirme contigo aunque siempre podría hacerlo con tu pequeña hijita._

_-A mi hija no la tocas, degenerado –chilló forcejeando desfavorablemente._

_-Sí, capaz y ella no me sale tan fierecilla._

_-¡Bastardo! –exclamó propinándole un gancho que le hizo sangrar la nariz._

_-Desgraciada. Tú te lo buscaste…_

_Del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón sacó una navaja y rápidamente se lo enterró de manera mortal en el estómago a su madre haciendo que escupiera una cantidad considerable de sangre y diera de lleno contra el piso._

_-Mamiiiii… -bramó con la voz quebrada a más no poder._

_La pequeña de ojos verdes sentía en carne propia el dolor que se hallaba experimentando su madre en esos momentos con infinita impotencia al ver como un charco de aquel líquido espeso rojo carmesí se formaba alrededor del cuerpo casi inerte de su progenitora._

_-Saku… ra… te… amo… -estirando el brazo hacia su preciada hija en un vano intento por alcanzarla hasta que su corazón dejó de palpitar y sus ojos perdieron todo rastro de vida._

_-Mami… mami… mami… -pronunciaba incesantemente derramando gruesas lágrimas._

_En la puerta apareció el primer sujeto._

_-Mierda. –murmuró al ver el cuerpo sin vida – se suponía que sólo robaríamos no que cometeríamos homicidio._

_-Las cosas se pusieron densas y no tuvimos más opción._

_-Tomemos las cosas y larguémonos de aquí de una vez antes de que se le ocurra a la policía venir porque lo más seguro es que por el bullicio de hace un rato los cotillas de los vecinos ya los debieron haber llamado._

_-Anda saliendo tú. –avisó mientras observaba impúdicamente a la ojijade – yo tengo un asunto que resolver con esta princesita que no puede esperar._

_El asesino de tu madre se acercó a ti con la navaja ensangrentada y con las manos igualmente teñidas de ese oscuro líquido._

_-No me quiero atrapen por culpa de una calentura tuya._

_-No es sólo una calentura sino también una pequeña venganza hacia la zorra de su madre por golpearme._

_-Tsk, pero no te demores, o si no me largo con todo. –pronunció el primer sujeto antes de abandonar el sitio._

_Quería y debía huir de ahí pero se hallaba presa del miedo, dolor y rabia. No pudo reaccionar hasta cuando sintió que era bruscamente tirada sobre la cama._

_-¡Ah! –gimió presa del pánico._

_-No te preocupes pequeña. –se colocó encima de ella cargando todo su peso sobre el frágil cuerpecito._

_-No, por favor no me haga daño. –suplicó agitando sus brazos inútilmente._

_-Shh… no hagas tanto escándalo. Lo que va a suceder es algo muy normal._

_-Por favor, por favor, suélteme, no me haga daño._

_-Tranquila, cariño… -susurró con voz ronca y mirada lasciva – dolor es lo último que sentirás. –río – bueno, tal vez un poco…_

_/ FIN FLASHBACK /_

.

Unas cuantas horas más tarde aun era de noche, una noche muy tranquila al contraste de lo que había sucedido hace no mucho dentro de su hogar, llegó la policía al rescate. Llegaron tarde, el daño estaba ya hecho; todo claramente era la imagen de lo que en principio iba a ser únicamente un robo, la casa había sido vaciada casi en su totalidad pero mucho más importante que eso encontraron dos cuerpos sin vida, el de su padre que se hallaba tirado en el suelo de la sala y el de su madre que se encontraba en una de las habitaciones. Y claro; a ella, completamente desnuda abrazándose las rodillas junto al cadáver rodeado en sangre de la que en vida fue su madre. Todo su cuerpo estaba maltratado y lleno de moretones, su labio inferior roto y en su parte inferior se lograba apreciar la sangre derramada, su sangre.

Aquel día le arrebataron muchas cosas. Le arrebataron a sus padres frente a sus ojos, arrebataron su preciada inocencia, arrebataron su sonrisa, le arrebataron toda gana de seguir viviendo en este mundo.

Deseaba con vehemencia morir, desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, alejarse de todo ser viviente que le pudiese hacer daño, abandonar para siempre su sucio cuerpo, porque se sentía sucia, sucia por fuera y en especial por dentro. Había perdido la confianza en todos incluyéndose a si misma. Los hombres ya no se veían igual ante sus opacados ojos, le producían asco, el mero contacto físico se convirtió en algo repugnante. Nunca más pudo volver a ser la misma que un día fue.

Afuera llovía a cántaros, las gotas de lluvia golpeteaban rítmicamente la pequeña ventana y los relámpagos iluminaban fugazmente su dormitorio hasta hundirlo nuevamente en una profunda oscuridad. Su almohada y sábana debían de hallarse humedecidas; sí, empapadas debido a su inconsolable llanto. Sus ojos y nariz debían estar hinchados y rojizos. Sollozos cada cierto tiempo abandonaban involuntariamente sus labios aunque se vía opacado debido al sonido de la lluvia. El dolor de cabeza había desaparecido ya para ese entonces, pero en su cuerpo se había instalado uno mil veces peor y que poco a poco la absorbía. Le dolía el alma.

Y así se quedó, hasta que su cuerpo y mente no dieron más. Se echó a llora en la oscuridad de su fría habitación, infeliz y desdichada de su vida hasta que paulatinamente su llanto fue cesando hasta que finalmente desapareció y se entregó al sueño. Y como siempre se ha sentido… sola.

.

El inacabable sonido del timbre la obligó a abrir los ojos arrepintiendo al instante al sentir la luz solar de golpe. Después del aguacero de anoche el nuevo día había aparecido realmente soleada y la luz se filtraba por la ventana iluminando totalmente la habitación.

Se levanto rápidamente encaminándose a la puerta de entrada antes de que el timbre se dañe de tanto tocarlo.

-Buenos días. –dijo sin mucho ánimo la pelirrosa cuando abrió la puerta.

Frente a ella estaba parado su casero. Un hombre que rondaba casi los cincuenta años, de mediana estatura, gordito y con una calvicie que no pasaba desapercibida. Ese señor le resultaba algo desagradable.

-Buenos días. –murmuró entre dientes mirándola con impaciencia – vine a cobrarle el alquiler que me debió de haber dado la semana pasada.

-Pero si mi compañera me dijo que ayer se lo había pagado.

-¿Compañera? –preguntó confuso – a mí no ha venido nadie el día anterior y no me interesa si usted o su amiguita me pagan pero quiero el dinero ahora.

- Discúlpenos señor, le prometo que le pagaré sin falta después. En estos momentos no cargo con el dinero suficiente y mi amiga no está en casa.

-Usted lo que está haciendo es evitar pagarme.

-No, en serio. Cuando llegue mi amiga le pediré el dinero del alquiler y personalmente se lo pagaré.

-Mas le vale que sea cierto porque sino desde ahora le aviso que haga sus maletas, señorita Haruno. –dio por finalizada la conversación y se marchó.

Emitió un molesto suspiro y cerró la puerta lanzándole una que otra maldición.

-Esa cerda mentirosa me las va a pagar muy caro. –escupió enojada con su amiga, a veces era tan irresponsable.

Un papelito blanco sobre la mesa logró captar su atención. Era una nota, se acercó a ella para poder leerla. Lo más seguro es que era de Ino –cerda mentirosa– que la había dejado ahí antes de marcharse y como ayer se encontraba bastante ida no la debió haber tomado en cuenta cuando salió de su habitación.

La tomo entre sus manos y se quedó helada al reconocer la letra.

_Realmente eres molesta cuando lloras._

_U.S._

Era de Sasuke.

Tal vez después de todo, la noche anterior no estuvo tan sola…

.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado :)<p>

Sakura sí que tiene grandes conflictos :S cuando escribí la muerte de sus padres tuve que reducir muchos detalles porque cuando lo leí donde lo escribí primero -una hoja cualquiera- me di cuenta que me había quedado demasiado gore. Luego lo pasé en mi cuaderno escribiendo esa parte menos detallada (seguía estando gore jejej ) y por último cuando lo estaba tecleando en la compu dio como resultado lo que leyeron, que creo, ya no es gore... ¿No está gore, verdad? :S jejej es que la verdad me gusta mucho describir muertes y sufrimiento...

Estoy abierta a cualquier tipo de críticas, opiniones e insultos hacia mí, mas que sea para mandarme a freír esparragos a la perimetral. Y si consideran que la historia en proceso merece reviews, les estaría muy, muy, muy agradecida y feliz. Recuerden que los reviews nos animan a seguir escribiendo.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!

Bye! ;)


End file.
